Pinky-san
Being Updated...Yeah, this will take a bit. Birth Name: Sasha Kentanus (Third Child and Second Daughter of the now deceased Kentanus Clan) Common Names: Pinky, Her, Kit, Two-Face(Bounty Name) Titles: Summoner, Primary Handmaiden, Princess's Hand Gender/Species: Female/Human Age: '21?'' '''Profession: Summoner, Lissandra's Handmaiden Birth Country/Residence/Deployed: Demacia/Frostguard Citadel/Institute of War Background Sasha Kentanus was born into a smaller, somewhat affluent family that served the Demacian government for generations as overseers of a portion of the Demacian territories bordering the Freljord. While seen as minor nobles, the Kentanus Clan was always proud of its roots as being originally from the Freljord itself. Sasha Kentanus the Snow Ranger, believed namesake of the young girl, was acknowledged for her efforts on behalf of Demacia during several northern operations and granted lordship over a small portion of the territories that she had assisted in scouting despite her status as a woman. While largely converted to the Demacian way of life the Clan was still notable for retaining it's requirement for the females of the main family to serve in military positions much like the males. Despite being originally flagged as magically capable at birth, the young Sasha eventually was deemed 'mundane' at the age of six and was no longer considered for magical training, left to the 'typical' training and childhood of a Kentanus female. While raised happily, it was noted by several visiting nobles that the young girl seemed to have a burning desire to reignite this magical ability. Dabbling in magical trinkets and spending the large part of her allowance on books pertaining to the art, this remarkable interest was one of the few noted points of contention between Sasha and her doting father who was disconnected from his first two children as they were largely in the care of tutors. Despite being unsuccessful for several years it is believed that the young Kentanus was finally successful at the age of 12 with an explosive result. Ovenight the primary branch of the Kentanus Clanwas wiped out, discovered in multiple states of dismemberment with Sasha Kentanus discovered to be missing among the dead, which included the house servants of the manor itself. Shortly after an extensive investigation of the incident, Sasha was designated as being responsible for the event and was targeted for apprehension by Demacian authorities, eventually discovered to have initially fleeing to a farm in Noxus. After an additional incident several months later, leaving several bounty hunters and the family that had granted her shelter dead, again in multiple states of dismemberment, Sasha fled again without much trace. Within only a few months the young Luxanna Crownguard, whose first squad was killed during a chance meeting with the dangerous fugitive, traced the girl's movements to Bilgewater and a large bounty(5000 silver serpents) was immediately placed on her. Despite the best efforts of the now famed bounty hunter and Champion, Sarah Misfortune, Kentanus was able to evade capture and fled Bilgewater aboard a ship bound for Ionia where she managed to again evade detection for several months. After a short stint of resorting to petty theft at small villages, Sasha eventually retired to an old, secluded temple where she was finally traced to, again by the efforts of the young Luxanna Crownguard. In responce an elite team headed by Luxanna was deployed to apprehend her. Despite the team's valiant efforts, Kentanus again managed to slip away after destroying the temple and killing all of Luxanna's team with the exception of the young Crownguard. Reports several years after the fact show that while it was assumed that Pinky had fled from Ionia immediately after this event, as she had done in the previous cases, she had instead fallen under the 'unique' care of the Champion Ahri. Living with and working for the Nine-Tailed Fox at her small establishment 'The Fluffy Tail', Sasha purportedly goes through a period of apparent passivity and eventually assists the Ionian military during the Shon-Xun incident as a support mage. During the final conflict and siege of Shon-Xun, Sasha was observed and reported by a Demacian mage, resulting in Ionia expelling her from their borders in respect to Demacia's wishes. While honoring Demacia's demands to remove Sasha from Ionian soil, the Elder Council voted against turning her over to Demacian authorities in respect to her contributions. What happens during this short period after Sasha's return to the mainland is a mystery up until she finally ends up in the Freljord several months later. Lying about her identity she was extracted from the city gates by the Princess' personal guard and was granted an audience with Lissandra herself! After a 'private' dinner with the Freljordian Princess, during which they reportedly found they had much common ground despite Pinky's past and Lissandra's 'sincere' wish to grant Queen Ashe's bid for Freljordian Peace, Pinky was granted access to the Frostguard's ancient libraries. When she fully earned the demure Princess' trust, Pinky was dictated by the Princess to serve as her personal Handmaiden. An honor which has drawn both criticism and astonishment that was only exceeded when the Princess petitioned for the young woman to be admitted as a Summoner, despite having little formal training in Summoning or magic entirely. Artifacts of Interest -Is known to possess heavily enchanted robes of unknown origin and design, theorized to be of her own making. Several reports related to her indicate that the robes can apparently repair themself despite a distinct lack of magical output from Sasha. -Is almost always wearing a mask made of True Ice. Enchantments and purpose are unknown. -Is currently in possession of an azure gemstone known as 'the Warg's Eye' that was recovered from a buried Shuriman ruin immediately preceding the return of Shurima . Princess Lissandra describes it as a minor artifact mainly of historical influence to the Frostguard. The artifact seems to have been entrusted into her care for the time being but the Princess has declined questions as to why. -Is occasionally seen with a cask of high grade Ionian Sake. While her personal habits are of little professional note, it seems to have a very distinct effect on Sasha's personality. Further investigation is advised. Role in the Nyroth Conflict As soon as Sasha found out about the conflict, she's been spending a lot of her time in the Frostguard tomes...hard to keep up with events at large, she leapt to the aid of the faction she was told had the least amount of Summoners, the Shadow Isles. Aides of the Princess noted her relief when she found out that the Handmaiden was NOT going to be 'Championing' Frostguard interests in Nyroth. This relief was well founded, the Handmaiden was seen doing little for her supposed preferred faction of the conflict. Unless one counts the spirited conversations she would have with the Deathsinger while the Darkin Blade was leading the Shadow Isles on a murderous rampage. Upon the official end of the conflict Sasha was charged by the Institue of War to assist with the Freljordian repairs of the Nyroth Nexus. After the operation was declared a success, she was immediately dispatched by the Princess to attend to other matters. Role in the Shuriman Conflict Under the orders of Princess Lissandra she left the Frostguard Citadel in haste for the Shuriman Desert. According to reports from the Princess, Sasha was given a large sum of money and a map in order to retrieve a precious heirloom of the Frostguard long thought lost in the great desert. She reappeared after several weeks acting as an active Summoner for the newly revived Shuriman Empire. Her primary duties were seen to be restricted to inside the Palace, theorized to be due to her weakness to heat. With the Princess having blessed her activities as a show of goodwill to the returned Emperor, Sasha's contributions to the newly revived Shuriman Empire were largely limited to securing ruins for repair and/or salvaging as the new Emperor slowly reasserted his influence over the great and expansive desert. Current Status Seems to be maintaining a rather low profile within the Institute of War. Is most often seen when rushing to the teleportation chambers in order to perform her Mistress' wishes or to escort the new Champions, Lamb and Wolf through the halls. Few have seen her on the Fields as of late with many assuming that she is suffering a brief event of extreme Summoning Sickness. Personality Sasha is normally seen with her almost trademark disposition, irritable and serious, when outside of the colder climates of Runeterra. This compounded with her almost crippling lack of trust for others usually leads to her rubbing many around her the wrong way despite her incredibly sincere nature. Compounding issues further, Sasha also holds a deep sense of justice leading her to sometimes stick herself into matters solely out of a perceived obligation. Despite all of this there are a few whom she has spent extended periods of time with that would describe her as a gentle and caring woman...a claim that draws some, mainly Demacians (most notably the Spymaster, Perian von Pumpernickle) to suspect that Sasha has a penchant for mind control considering her notorious maso/sadist behavior on the battlefield. Duality In certain situations Sasha's supposed 'caring side' has been shown to appear. Referred to 'White-state' by some, while experiencing this Sasha's magic potential and control rise dramatically if at the cost of reduced ability with her trademark Dancer's Blades. The apparent shift drastically reduces her irritiablity and abrasiveness but also seems to reduce her independence, making Sasha more akin to a child then the more well-known, and feared, woman that she is. Appearance Sasha earned her nickname or 'Pinky' from or being a mere 5'6" compared to her typically much taller relatives, a point that aggravates her to this day although the term itself does not seem to affect her. Inheriting the 'slim muscle' that is common on her mother's side, Sasha has a smaller but proportional frame as well as the smallest hands in her family. While always shrouded in her Solace, she does on occasion let her longish dark brown hair out from under her hood, although it is typically braided carefully or left to hang as it would naturally. Sasha's last notable trait is her hazel eyes although they are typically hidden by the magic-infused mask she wears while attending matches at the Institute, assumed to help her focus the energies she has to harness as a Summoner. Known Champion Connections While she is not especially well known throughout the League, Sasha is known for maintaining private communications with several champions, mostly female only, a point that Princess Lissandra has been noted to tease her about whenever she takes her Handmaiden along to watch the Ice Witch. The most notable are the Ionian champions Ahri and Syndra, to whom she both refers to as 'Sexy Hips' despite the Dark Sovereign's many, sometimes violent, objections to the term. It has been noted, to some amusement, that she seems to be the primary guide for Kindred, having to show them the layout of the expansive Institute of War and assisting them in whatever they may need until they are deemed to be 'familiar enough' to not need such assistance. Among the Demacian Champions, Sasha has been seen to have a very complex relationship with the Crownguards and the present Prince, as well as his King-Father, Jarvan the Third. This has recently brought some unprecedented division in the Royal Court regarding the young fugitive with Luxanna Crownguard and Prince Jarvan the Fourth representing the block for the unconditional execution of Sasha Kentanus, should she be successfully apprehended, that is opposed by the block headed by Garen Crownguard and King Jarvan the Third, as well as several other small nobles who had known the fugitive in question during her childhood, that press for a stay of execution. There are some rumors floating around that even absolution of the crime is on the King's agenda supposing Sasha could prove her claims of magical coercion had led to the event in question. Known Summoner Connections Although Sasha isn't quite a socialite within the Institute of War. Many Summoners and staff simply understand that there is a fairly prominent fugitive among the Summoners, someone that walks the halls unpunished. Among those that know her, she is famous for her more aggressive, sometimes even hostile, attitude and her sometimes unexplained aversions to certain Factions in Runeterra. The two Summoners that are believed to convene with the normally busy woman are her fellow servants of Princess Lissandra, one occasionally serving as a diplomatic aide for the other tribes of the Freljord or the world at large and the other a passionate Librarian serving mainly in the Frostguard Citadel. Most public conversations with the latter usually ends with him promising to petition the Princess to punish her for fighting for Shurima despite originally receiving no orders to do so. These petitions seemed to have failed being as not only has Sasha not been given any punishment but she has since been given even more freedom to move around. Even if this is mainly tied to more exotic 'errands' on the Princess' behalf. General Skills and Preferences Being as she spends as much time running 'errands' for the Princess as she does actually studying and maintaining the Frostguard Citadel's expansive library, Sasha still employs many of the skills and abilities that she developed on her travels. While still exceptionally lacking in physical strength she makes up for it with her latent abilities with Emotional-based magic in addition to her natural dexterity to get out of harm's way should she be caught in a fight. Her endurance and skill with forming 'Ice Clones', with knowledge she has gleaned during her time with Frostguard further augmenting her natural talent with the technique, Sasha often is able to avoid personally fighting completely, instead hiding herself while the clone fights in her place. For her missions in general, Sasha is almost always deployed on her own, usually at her insistence, showing a solid repertoire of survivalist skills. With that said, she almost always requires a chain of solid landmarks and ways to be consistently reminded of her objectives, largely being credited to her terrible memory and nearly complete lack of orienteering skills. Skills on the Fields Sasha is a very aggressive and territorial Summoner when placed on the Fields of Justice, focusing much of her energies to keeping her allies alive and her enemies out of areas she perceives as 'hers'. While not an extremely talented Summoner, Sasha has shown a limited degree of effectiveness with harassing Mages akin to Syndra and 'all-in' champions similar to Irelia, another of her connections to which she refers to as 'Frostbutt'. Her most potent connections are typically associated with 'Assassin' champions quite similar to Diana or Kha'zix, a point that has drawn several vocal protests from Demacian parties regarding the Institutes decision to forestall Sasha's trials.Category:Human